


Love & Laughter

by quickfanfic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: 100 words, Sebastian's thoughts on Anthony





	Love & Laughter

Laughter, laughter and smiles are all he has ever known of Anthony. While he has no doubt some of it is to please the crowds, fans who queue for hours for a brief moment alongside their heroes, he also knows little changes when the cameras point in a different direction. His own life motto, living for and embracing each and every moment is enhanced, amplified a hundred times by Anthony. This fact alone could breed the love he has for Anthony; touches from sitting an inch too close, a lingering hand on his back, casual compliments are just a bonus.


End file.
